


Doctor, Who took us to the Star Trek Wars, Harry Potter?

by Arken_Stone1



Series: The Doctor's Good Omens, Oooh, Myyy! [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: I wanted to have some fun to break my writer's block and this is the result.
Series: The Doctor's Good Omens, Oooh, Myyy! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673575





	Doctor, Who took us to the Star Trek Wars, Harry Potter?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters that you recognize belong to other entities.

A long, long time ago in a wibbly-wobbly, wibbly-wobbly galaxy...

After leaving the Class M planet Gallifrey, a group of Daleks flew toward a distant speck. The speck gradually resolved into a timey-wimey, space the Fortress of Solitude.

Civil war struck the galaxy ruled by Kal-El of Krypton, a galactic ancient alien capable of spice smuggling and even slave trafficking.

Terrified, a brilliant Time Lord known as the Doctor fled the Empire, with his protector and Defender Of The Earth, Rose Tyler.

They headed for Star Fleet Academy on the planet Vulcan. When they finally arrived, a fight broke out. Rose Tyler used her wibbly-wobbly Lightsaber to defend her daft alien, the Doctor.

Rose Tyler and the Time Lord decided to leave Vulcan and steal a TARDIS to shoot their way out.

They encounterd a tribe of Klingons. Rose Tyler was attacked and the Time Lord captured by the Klingons and taken back to Star Fleet Academy.

While fighting to rescue her beloved Time Lord, Rose accidentally unearthed a fantastic invisibilty cloak. With ancient magical artifact, she hoped to turn the tide of the war.


End file.
